Love At Sea
by Dizzy-Kiske
Summary: A Guilty Gear pirate story with many love triangles and all the possible relationships in Guilty Gear. Please Read & Review!


--

_Chapitre 1. _**Kidnapped**

--

Staring at the horizon, Captain Sol focused his eyes at the setting sun that would soon lie in it's deep slumber while the moon laughed proudly down at the earth. Sea gulls refused to bid farewell to their sun and went on to chase it. The gentle waves below had tried to rock the old tired ship to sleep with it's almost inaudible whisper and it's motherly touch, yet the ship moved on forward to wherever the Captain had commanded it to sail. Sol clenched the gold coin in his rough tanned hands before folding it in half with total ease. No doubt that the mighty captain was proud of his strength. His reputation earned him the name of "Immoral Flame" for he invaded nearby cities and bustling towns taking whatever he and his crew could lay their hands on. He would burn down anything that came his way and whoever dared to stand toe-to-toe with him would be sent to his grave.

"Captain... must we load cannons?" said a voice from behind him. The captain turned around to face his young female crewmate. She had on a loose white shirt strapped to her ragged shorts by a leather belt. Her long golden hair was tied into a flowing ponytail as a periwinkle bandana kept her bangs from her pale face. Any man could clearly see she was a beauty rare to find for anyone who ventured far from land, from civilization. Captain Sol looked deep into her calm blue eyes. He sighed and placed his hands on the wooden frame of the ship.

"No. No cannons. Load some guns and bring out the swords."

"Yes sir,"

"Millia..." Sol turned his head side ways to gaze at the girl's slim frame.

"Yes sir?" was Millia's reply to her dear captain.

"Ask Jam to get something, anything, ready for our victory later on."

"Yes sir... Be careful."

--

_England..._

The day of the awaited annual ball had finally arrived in the castle town. The king had his men officially announce where and when the ball would occur. People bustled around buying new clothes and jewelry to impress the dukes and duchesses that would make a grand appearance later that evening. Although many had tried to look their very best, no one could ever look as wonderful as the king's daughter. All the king's proud was found in his young, elegant daughter. He devoted himself to showing her off to the other lords and kings of faraway lands. Her incomparable beauty and her pure heart had made her 'far more delicate and celestial' as the men had said. Though her father was pleased with his daughter, the young princess was not spoiled or rebellious as some jealous women claimed. Often the princess would sneek outside the castle and worry her poor elderly father.

-

"Have you received word of the whereabouts of the _Napalm_?" asked an officer to his fellow partner.

"Last I heard, they raided Spain and made it off with tons of gold..." said another officer.

"Captain Kiske requested that any news of the _Napalm_ be brought to him. Go ask some townsfolk. Men in the streets must have overheard some rumors.."

The soldiers scattered and vowed to search every inch of the city for information regarding the death-carrying _Napalm._ The only reason they stayed this loyal was because of their charismatic captain, Ky Kiske. He was awfully young to be the king's favorite captain, but his noble deeds, his well-thought-out tactics, and his charming looks earned him respect in the whole country. Everyone, young boys to grown men, had looked up to Ky Kiske saying that they would like to turn out to be like him.

-

Meanwhile, in the castle, the princess had maids helping her get ready for the ball that would occur in a few hours. At this time, she would have spent the afternoon being quietly chased by one of Ky's men or Ky himself thinking that it was a game of tag. Later on, she would chat with the captain until he declared that it was time for her to go home. The two children were the closest of friends anyone could possibly see. The king would never worry about his daughter as long as Captain Kiske was there watching her.

"Um.. no hoopskirt please," the princess had tried to convince that she was comfortable wearing the gown without a tight hoopskirt suffocating her.

"Please Your Highness, it doesn't look elegant without one," the maids looked at her white gown with flowy sky blue ribbons making her look like an angel. The dress's length had made it hard for the girl to move around much.

"Now, don't force her if she does not want to. Isn't the dress poofy enough?" said a dry voice nearby.

"Father!" the princess ran into her father's arms like a little child yearning for parental touch. "Are people already on their way here?? Is there going to be even more people than last year?? Is Ky going to be there??"

"Ah... too many questions, dear Dizzy. Now go back to your maids and get ready."

"Oh.. okay." was the response.

--

_On the Napalm..._

"Here we are... England. Stay hidden behind the rocks," commanded Captain Sol. He turned to his navigator, Johnny Sfoldi, and requested the distance from the ship to the shore.

"We are only 2 miles away, Captain. What should we do?"

"Wait. Get 1 mile closer and we'll make our way to the castle. I'll take Millia, Baiken, Axl, and Johnny only," said Captain Sol strapping a newly sharpened sword unto his belt.

"What about me!?" squealed a young girl from the crew. She confronted the captain with her little brown-orange eyes full of determination.

"No, May. You stay," and with the captain's sharp reply May denounced herself from the crowd and burst into tears inside her bedroom.

--

_The castle..._

Guests danced their way as classical music played. Men had lined up to get a chance to dance with the princess, and they eagerly awaited their turn until a certain somebody cut in front of all of them and took the princess gently by the arms and led her onto the dance floor.

"Oh! Ky!" Princess Dizzy smiled at the young captain who appeared no older than herself. "I thought you'd be busy." The blonde boy smiled back and pulled the princess closer to his body as they danced gracefully.

"I really missed chasing you around town. His Majesty said you'd be busy getting ready, so I waited the whole afternoon to get to see you.," Ky said looking at the angry line of men who awaited for a dance with the princess. "By the way, you look beautiful as always." His words always made the princess go cherry red and she struggled to say a simple 'thank you'.

As the couple danced some people around them stopped to gaze at their flowing movements. Others on the dance floor tried hard to dance the way they did but ended up failing. Dizzy glanced at their surroundings and tried to hide her nervous expression by looking down to the ground.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Ky said grasping the girl's hand tighter.

"Oh nothing... but Ky..." Dizzy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked at the captain dressed in his uniform. The other men also had the same uniform on, but his long blue cape indicated that he was a higher rank than the others. Dizzy glanced into his lapis lazuli eyes and wondered what to say to him.

"Ky... after all these years... I... I love-" Dizzy's declaration of love was cut when the sound of shattering glass ceased the music. Seconds later a woman's scream was heard and the people around them started to panic.

-

"Dizzy!! Run!!" Ky let go of his partner and went over to his other men who had sharp swords ready. Dizzy was paralized by all the sudden events that took place, and only ran outside holding her long skirts in both of her hands. A gasp escaped from her when the sight of burning homes and masacres were taken place right before her eyes. Dizzy ran over to the area of arson and tried to understand the situation better. To her surprise, the city was under attack by pirates of the _Napalm _ship with Captain Sol Badguy leading the terrorizing crew. Dizzy didn't know what to do and just fell on her knees trying to imagine that it was only a bad nightmare. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she stood up to at least help some people.

Suddenly, a large hand covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Dizzy found herself looking up to a muscular man with auburn hair and dangerous red-brown eyes. He glared down at her and smirked. Dizzy was terrified as she was being dragged along by one of the menacing pirates. The man led her deeper into the destruction and into the shore where she saw Ky and his men fighting off the pirates. Dizzy tried to call out to Ky but the hand over her mouth kept her silent.

Ky was facing trouble as well since the pirates were masters of swordsmanship. Ky glanced around the destruction and found the princess being taken away by Captain Sol himself. Angrily, Ky charged at the captain with his sword waiting to make contact with flesh and blood. Swiftly, Sol removed the sword from his belt and blocked Ky's attack.


End file.
